


Hotel Room Key

by CoBe_Y



Category: Carmilla (Web Series) RPF
Genre: F/F, Natlise, Negovanman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9493436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoBe_Y/pseuds/CoBe_Y
Summary: Elise and Natasha are in NYC for the U by Kotex pop up shop. It has been an exhausting day and before going to bed, Natasha decides to visit Elise and give her something, the key to her hotel room.





	

I fell onto my hotel bed. It had been one hell of a day. Elise and I were in New York to meet the Creampuffs and shoot a few video's. We'd woken up very early that morning because we had a very busy schedule, and we just now got back. The alarm clock on my nightstand told me it was 11.43 PM. I sighed. The day had gone by in a flash, and I honestly wished that I could do it all again. I closed my eyes and relived the best moments of the day in my head. The first moment was when we were having breakfast. I was kind of moody, because I am not really a morning person, and Elise was sitting next to me, happily chattering about a dream she'd had that night. I honestly couldn't keep up with her, but as I was guzzling down my coffee I couldn't help but smile at her. Of all the people I'd worked with, she was by far the best. The sweetest, kindest, most talented, most beautiful person I'd ever met. As I was gazing at her she had poked me and jokingly said, "Hello? Anybody home, Nat?" I had answered with a smile and continued drinking my coffee.   
The next moment was when we were in the cab. I had been staring out of the window when all of a sudden I felt something resting on my shoulder. As I had looked what it was, I saw Elise resting her head against my shoulder. She'd looked up at me and smiled her dazzlingly beautiful smile.   
As I was about to move on to the next memory I heard a knock on the door. My heart jumped. I stood up and walked towards the door while fixing my hair. I opened the door hoping to see a tiny blonde woman, but instead I saw Steph.   
"Hey, what's up?" I asked while rubbing my eyes.  
"Well, seeing as we're on a tight schedule, and you have a lot to do tomorrow, I thought I'd check if you were already planning on going to bed anytime soon." I rolled my eyes before sarcastically replying with, "I can take care of myself perfectly fine, but thanks either way."  
"I know you can, but you're one of the stars and so it's my job to make sure you get enough sleep so you'll make it through the day. Anyway, I'd better go check on Elise. Goodnight Natasha."  
"Goodnight Steph." And with that I closed the door. She was right, I should be going to bed. There was just one more thing I wanted to do. I waited for a while to make sure Steph had returned to her own hotel room -not because I was worried that she would send me back to my own like some sort of babysitter, because I was an adult and I knew she wouldn't do that, I just didn't want to run into anyone in general- before grabbing the two keys to this room off the table and walking out, locking the door behind me. Cautiously I tiptoed through the hallway. When I arrived at my destination I started to freak out. I hadn't thought it through at all, what if she'd think it was weird. I mean, she probably wouldn't because we were friends, but just the thought of her thinking- I stopped myself. This was not going to help. I slowly inhaled and exhaled. I closed my eyes and quickly knocked on the door. I heard some rumbling and a sweet voice that slowly became clearer. A  muffled voice said, "I am getting ready for bed, alright. I am perfectly capable of-", the door opened and Elise stopped talking mid-sentence. She seemed surprised.   
"Oh, Natasha. Sorry, I though you were Steph. She just came by to tell me I have to go to bed. As if I don't know how to manage my bedtimes by myself." She blurted out. I smiled at her.   
"Hi to you too. Can I come in?" I asked while looking at her with my oh so famous seduction eyes. I saw a slight change in Elise's facial expression, or was that just imagination?   
"Eh, yeah, of course." She tried to sound laid back, but I noticed her eyes flashing to my lips. I smiled at her before quickly entering her room, slipping past her. I looked around, this was the first time I had been in her hotel room because we'd been so busy. She hadn't done any effort to unpack, probably because we would only be here for three days. Though she had neatly placed her pajamas on her bed and placed a book on her nightstand.   
"So, is there any specific reason for you to drop by?" Elise asked while she walked past me to sit down on the bed. She patted next to her on the bed, gesturing for me to sit down.   
"I just wanted to see you very badly." I said, only half joking, as I walked over to the bed. Elise's eyes flashed to my hand, in which I held the keys to my hotel room. She gave me a suspicious glance and asked, "What are those for?"  
"Well," I started. "I thought I'd give you a key to my room. Just in case you need me or anything." She seemed dazzled for a moment so I spoke up again.   
"If you don't want it you- I mean, you don't have to take it." I tried to hide my disappointment by grinning.   
"No, I'd love to. I mean, if I need you." Elise quickly said. I jokingly wiggled my eyebrows at her last words, to which Elise reacted by bursting out in laughter and playfully hitting my arm. I also started laughing. At this point I sat next to her on the bed, and all of a sudden I realized how close she was. Her hand was resting on my arm and our faces were only inches apart. My heart skipped a beat and nerves fluttered through my veins. I looked away from Elise, forced myself to calm down and looked back. She was still laughing and seemingly hadn't noticed my blackout. We locked eyes and I felt her hand squeezing my arm gently.   
"Are you okay, Nat? You seem a bit aloof lately."  
"Oh, really?" I quickly looked away because Elise could always tell if I was lying just by looking into my eyes.   
"Yeah, really. Is something bothering you?" Elise asked as she cupped my cheek and turned my head so she could look me in the eyes again. "You know you can tell me anything, right?" I nodded and smiled. She pulled back her hand and my face was still tingling from her touch. Without thinking about what I was doing I pecked her cheek before giving her a hug. It was a nice hug. Elise's body felt warm against mine, her skin very soft. I noticed she was breathing irregularly and she felt really tense so quickly pulled back, thinking I was making her uncomfortable. She seemed dazzled by the sudden end of our hug, but quickly pulled herself together.   
"Well anyway, I think I have to go back to my own room now." I said.   
"Yeah, I guess so."   
"I'll leave the key on your nightstand." I stood up, walked to her nightstand and placed the key to my room next to the book. Then I turned around and headed for the door. Just as I was about to open the door Elise spoke up.   
"Natasha, wait!" I turned around to find Elise hurrying towards me through the hotel room. "What exactly would be needing you? Just so I don't burst into your room when you don't want me to. I mean, I don't want to be a burden or anything."  
"Elise, you are never a burden. Do you think I would have given you a key to my room if there would be a moment when I don't want you to come in? You can burst in at any given moment, I don't care. Whenever you need me. I-,' I interrupted myself before I could say anything stupid, like how I wished that she would be next to me always, or how I thought that she was the most beautiful, most talented, kindest person I'd ever met. Or even worse, confess my feelings for her.   
I looked at Elise and saw that she was smiling widely. Her eyes were twinkling and her face lit up. The next moment I felt her arms wrapped around me tightly in another hug. I chuckled. Way too soon she released me and I took a deep breath before smiling at her.   
"I guess I'll see you around then." I said before opening the door and leaving. I looked at Elise one more time before closing the door behind me and silently making my way to my room. 

I turned on the shower and undressed. I grabbed my toothbrush and toothpaste and entered the shower as soon as it was the right temperature. It was relaxing to feel the hot water against my skin. Especially after such a long and exhausting day. As I was brushing my teeth I resumed reliving today in my head. There had been a two-hour long break in between interviews and meetings. Elise and I had decided to look for a park, or some place quiet where we could have some time together, just the two of us. We both really needed some time away from all the crowd. After searching for a while we finally found a peaceful and quiet place, which was rare because we were in New York after all. At first we were just enjoying each others company without talking, then after a while we talked and joked around. It was nice, and also one of the many things that was so amazing about Elise. I could be myself around her and she never judged me for that. We could be quiet together without it getting awkward, and talking with her always went so easily. Nothing was forced.   
I realised I had stopped brushing my teeth, while my toothbrush was still inside of my mouth. I grinned to myself and put my toothbrush away. The sound of a door closing reached me. I froze.  
"Elise?" No answer.  
"Elise, is that you?" Again, nothing. Maybe it was the hotelroom next door? I decided to let it go and grabbed the shampoo. While washing my hair I started singing. The same song, over and over, until I decided my shower had lasted long enough. I turned it off and grabbed a towel. After quickly drying myself and my hair I wrapped the towel around my body and walked back into my hotelroom. Elise was sitting on the floor in front of the window, looking at the city lights. I had not seen that coming. My eyes widened in shock and I spurted back into the attached bathroom.   
"Fuck." I whispered to myself. My clothes were laying on my bed. I mentally scolded myself for not taking the clothes with me into the bathroom. Slowly I took a breath and opened the door to the room in which Elise was sitting. I firmly grabbed my towel so it would not accidentally fall off, and then I walked into the room. Elise was humming something, and after a few seconds I recognized the song I'd been singing in the shower. So she had been the one closing the door after all. Elise turned around and faced me.  
"Hey." She said without a trace of embarassment. She grinned as she looked at my appearance.   
"Nice towel." I ignored her, walking over to the bed to grab my clothes.  
"Hello? Earth to Natasha." She rose to her feet. I locked eyes with her.  
"Hi." I answered and smiled a bit.   
"I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting you."  
"You were the one saying that I could burst in at any time, remember?"   
"Yeah, but when I said that I at least expected to have a chance to get dressed properly before having you here." She rolled her eyes and replied, "Oh, come on. As if either of us'd mind." But in concrast to her words, she grabbed my clothes from where they laid on the bed and walked over to me to hand them over.   
"Thanks, Elise." I wanted to walk over to the bathroom to get dressed, but hesitated for a moment when I saw Elise looking at me. She was standing very close to me and her eyes were wandering over my body. I shivered. At that moment I felt the strong urge to push her back against the wall and press my lips against hers. The urge was shockingly overwhelming and caught me off-guard. I zoned out completely trying to control myself and I almost didn't notice that I was staring at Elise's lips, nor that she was staring at mine. Though, as soon as that realisation got through to me I snapped out of it.   
"Wow, sorry." I quickly said as my eyes widened.   
"I zoned out. Clearly I am more tired than I thought." I exclaimed, hoping that Elise would fall for my lame excuse. Without waiting to see her reaction I said, "I am going to change.", and spurted into the bathroom. I locked the door and looked at my reflection in the mirror. My expression was shocked. Yeah, duh, I thought. Just pretend that nothing happened, nothing had happened after all. Except for the staring… That look in her eyes… Would she be into me that way? I know it was insane to even think so, but seriously started questioning what feelings she had for me. My heart fluttered at the thought and I felt like some idiotic fangirl thinking about their celebrity crush. I forced myself to calm down, think about something else and put on my clothes before re-entering the room containing Elise. She was sitting by the window again, her legs pulled up against her chest and her arms wrapped around them. I grabbed the quilt off my hotel bed and walked towards her. She looked up as I sat down next to her and draped the quilt around her. She looked at me thankfully, but there also was something else in her eyes. Guilt? Or fear maybe? I wanted to ask her what was wrong but I had a feeling what it was and I had just decided that I was going to ignore whatever had happened between us a few minutes earlier, to prevent anything awkward or painful from happening. So instead I smiled back at her pretending not to have noticed her slight mood change. She pulled me closer and wrapped a part of the blanket around me, then she looked back at the lights outside. I carefully wrapped my arm around her so that I was sitting a bit more comfortable and Elise leaned against me. We sat in silence like that for some time, looking at the people walking on the sidewalks and the traffic lights coloring the night.   
"Would you mind if I stayed here tonight?" Elise asked eventually. Her voice was hoarse and she cleaned her throat.  
"Not at all." I answered and smiled at her. I pulled her a bit closer to back up my words. Elise locked eyes with me and that something, the guilt or fear, was still in her eyes. I had already forgotten about the decision to avoid any topics that might lead to awkwardness, that's why I asked.  
"What's up Elise? You look like something is bothering you." Elise looked away again, but I cupped her cheek with my hand, just like she had done with my cheek hours before, and turned her head back so that she faced me again. She was still not looking at me though.  
"I'm just going to copy you now but, you know you can tell me anything, right?" Elise smiled and nodded, still not looking at me. She mumbled, "Thanks." before slowly reaching up to kiss my cheek, just like I'd done. Only her lips lingered longer, making my heart accelerate and nerves flow through my veins. My hand was still on her cheek and I felt how she put her hand on the small of my neck. I slowly turned my head so that I was facing Elise, my breath caught and my head started spinning as I felt her breath on my lips. I felt how Elise leaned closer. How she pressed her lips against mine, very light. The touch of her lips against mine felt like an electrical shock going through me. My body froze as my insides caught fire. Elise clearly interpreted that wrong as she quickly pulled back and covered her mouth with her hands in shock. Her eyes were wide and filled with that something(the fear and guilt). Now I finally knew what it meant and where it came from.   
"Fuck, oh shit. I'm so sorry! I- I- Aargh!" Elise stood up and started panicking. She ruffled up her hair and backed away from me. She kept apologizing as I rose to my feet. She kept on saying, "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry" as she covered her face with her hands and shook her head. All of a sudden she dropped her hands and said, "I should go now, right?"  
I had been so baffled that I hadn't known what to say, but those words seemed to get some sense into me again."What?" I said, it came out way ruder than I'd intended. I started walking towards Elise and she backed away again until her back hit the wall.  
"I- I should leave." Elise stuttered. I was standing a feet away from her our eyes locked. Hers were filled with guilt, mine with determination.   
"And why would you do that?" I said with a challenging tone, as if I was saying, "Don't you dare to leave."  
"Because-" Elise started but I cut her off. In a second the space between us disappeared as I took a final step towards her and pressed my lips against hers. I placed my hands on her cheeks and felt how she wrapped her arms around me. I pulled back and pressed my forehead against hers before softly saying, "I am not going to let you leave. You are not going to get rid of me that easily." Elise laughed, it sounded very relieved. I smiled at her and pressed my lips against hers again.


End file.
